pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Space Alien
August 13, 2014 August 29, 2014 11 November, 2014 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups and the Pirate Treasure | next = Pups Save a Flying Frog}} "Pups Save the Space Alien" is the first half of the 1st episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 13, 2014 in the US, August 29, 2014 in Canada, and 11 November, 2014 in the UK. An alien lands on Earth at Farmer Yumi's place, and the gang try to repair his spaceship so he can return home. The episode opens with Ryder showing Skye and Rocky the constellations in the night sky. As he is showing them Ursa Major, The Big Dipper, they notice the star at the end of the handle fall towards them. Using his binoculars, Ryder discovers it to be a UFO heading for a crash landing in Adventure Bay. As Ryder and the pups attempt to investigate, the flying saucer crashes at Farmer Yumi's. As Bettina checks it out since it crashed into her pen, the saucer suddenly fires a strange beam at Bettina, encasing her in a glowing green bubble that lifts her off the ground, leaving her to float in midair. Afterwards, the pilot of the ship, a small green alien, wanders off to find another means to leave Adventure Bay. He barely avoids being spotted by Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta as they leave Yumi's house after rehearsing the Mayor's washtub bass with Yumi. Bettina on the other hand, not so much. The Mayor notices her, and decides to call Ryder about this strange phenomenon. Once Ryder sees what's going on at Yumi's with Bettina, he summons the pups. Marshall goes back to sleep once he gets into the elevator himself, right after bumping into Rubble and getting Rubble's sleep mask over his eyes by accident. When they are suited up in the elevator, Chase now sports a different outfit than his usual one. He now sports an outfit fitted with green highlights and a helmet, along with a different Pup Pack. Once topside, Ryder shows the pups what's happening at Yumi's, and selects Chase and Rocky to help out. Chase for his Super Spy skills, and Rocky to repair whatever crashed. The team deploys, and when Chase lands in his truck, it is also shown to have been modified as well. It now sports yellow highlights, fully red taillights, and some of the emergency blinkers have yellow lenses to them now. Where the cones usually are, there is now a radar dish that packs up when the truck finishes transforming from Chase's pup house. The team heads to Yumi's, and upon arriving, they use the zipline in Chase's Super Spy Pup Pack to pull Bettina out of the bubble, popping it, and causing Bettina to land on Chase. Rocky soon investigates the crashed saucer, and sees it needs some major repairs. Luckily, he has all the spare parts in his truck and goes to retrieve them while Chase begins hunting for the pilot with his night-vision goggles. In the cornfield, Mayor Goodway is looking for Chickaletta, who has run off. As she calls for her purse chicken, she hears a strange babbling sound that definitely does not sound like her chicken. She soon hears Chickaletta's clucking, but upon finding her, also finds the alien as well! The Mayor barely has time to react in shock before the alien fires a beam, similar to the one from his saucer, at her with his index finger, encasing her in a bubble just like Bettina, and scampering off afterwards. Chase soon finds the Mayor, but when the Mayor tells him about the alien, Chase nearly runs off in pursuit before being reminded to free the Mayor first. Like Bettina, when Chase gets the bubble to burst and frees the Mayor, she falls on top of him. With the Mayor safe, Chase resumes the pursuit. While Rocky and Ryder continue with the repairs to the alien's ship, Chase soon finds the alien in the watermelon patch, trying to camouflage as one of the melons since his head looked similar to one. After the alien babbles in panic, and Chase says he does not speak alien, Chase suffers the same fate as Bettina and the Mayor as the alien encases him in a bubble and runs off. Using his zipline to help escape, Chase finds Ryder and tells him everything. Meanwhile, the alien is able to scamper all the way to the Lookout. Upon noticing how it looks like his saucer, the alien scampers inside, hoping he can use it to return home. Skye contacts Ryder to let him know, and Chase and Ryder return to the Lookout immediately, being met at the ground entrance by Skye, Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma. When they get topside, they find the alien scampering about frantically, trying to use the Lookout's controls to get it to take off and fly him home. Ryder breaks the bad news to him that it won't work, and as the alien babbles sadly in defeat, his spirits are lifted when a transmission from his mother comes through, glad to know he's alright. Ryder then contacts Rocky regarding the repairs to the alien's saucer, and Rocky reveals to be just arriving at the Lookout with the saucer repaired and fully operational again. Ryder and the alien use the slide to hop on board the ship, and the alien uses his ship's beam to encase the other pups, but just to lift them over to the saucer, where the bubble bursts, and they fall safely inside, allowing them to be given a ride around Adventure Bay in the ship, before the alien returns them to the Lookout. As Ryder declares that the coolest ride ever, the PAW Patrol wave so long as the alien disappears into the night sky to return home to his planet, ending the episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Farmer Yumi *Bettina *The Space Alien (first appearance) : Use his spy gear to help find the pilot of the space craft. : Fix whatever fell from the sky. Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Episodes Debuting a New Voice Actor